<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sterek 4x02 by loverofbooks97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962915">Sterek 4x02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbooks97/pseuds/loverofbooks97'>loverofbooks97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:39:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbooks97/pseuds/loverofbooks97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho sempre immaginato come sarebbero andate le cose nella serie, se Stiles e Derek si fossero piaciuti da subito e messi insieme già nella prima stagione. Questa è la versione nello sterek!universe immaginato da me della 4x02, quando dopo aver salvato Derek ringiovanito dal Messico, i nostri eroi tornano a Becon Hills.</p>
<p>Spero possa piacere. Buona lettura</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Derek!”</p><p>Stiles si svegliò ritrovandosi sul pavimento, si guardò attorno, non capiva dove si trovava. Una mano gli si appoggiò sulla spalla, il dottor Deaton era dietro di lui e gli sorrideva. Si trovava alla clinica veterinaria, si era addormentato sulla sedia, ma non ricordava…</p><p>“Derek!”</p><p>“Sta dormendo”</p><p>Il ragazzo afferrò la mano che il veterinario gli stava tendendo e si avvicinò al tavolo dove il suo fidanzato, o meglio una versione ringiovanita del suo fidanzato, stava dormendo. Stiles accarezzò una mano, era piccola rispetto a quelle che lo avevano stretto fino a poche settimane prima.</p><p>“Nessun cambiamento stanotte?”</p><p>“Si è un po’ agitato, in realtà lo avete fatto entrambi.”</p><p>“L’ho sognato, o meglio ho sognato la notte in cui sono andato al loft e l’ho trovato distrutto, una qualche forza mi aveva spinto ad andarci di corsa, evidentemente, però, troppo tardi.”</p><p>Mentre i due parlavano gli occhi di Derek cominciarono ad aprirsi, due figure gli davano le spalle, l’immagine era strana, si rimise in piedi e chiese loro chi fossero.</p><p>“Derek, sono Stiles. Come ti senti?”</p><p>Ma il licantropo non lo sentiva, udiva suoni, ma non li comprendeva. Spaventato scappò.</p><p>“Stiles. Chiama Scott.”</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Derek stava correndo, doveva tornare a casa, sua madre avrebbe saputa cosa fare, pensò arrivando davanti a casa propria, o dove fino al giorno prima c’era casa sua e ora si trovava un palazzo demolito. Superò la recinzione e si avvicinò a quella che era stata la sua casa, il panico lo stava assalendo, era un sogno? Stava ancora sognando?<br/>
Una voce lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri:</p><p>“Ehi, ragazzino, cosa ci fai qui? Non sai leggere, c’è il divieto di accesso”</p><p>“Questa è casa mia.”</p><p>“Vedo, non è messa benissimo mi pare.”</p><p>“Io sono l’agente Parrish.” Parlò l’altro uomo “Hai bisogno di aiuto? Possiamo chiamare qualcuno?</p><p>“Cos’è successo alla mia casa? La mia famiglia?”</p><p>“OK, ragazzino, vieni con noi” disse il primo agente, prendendolo per un braccio e al ribellarsi del giovane lo bloccò con il taser.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Scott arrivò alla clinica dopo pochi minuti.</p><p>“Stiles! Cos’ è successo?”</p><p>“Si è svegliato, era agitato, non ci riconosceva, non sapeva dove si trovava ed è scappato via.”</p><p>“Lo troveremo, ok? Se non vi ha riconosciuti significa che non solo il corpo, ma anche la mente sono regredite. “</p><p>“Dobbiamo parlare con Peter, metterlo al corrente, lui è l’unico tra noi che lo conosceva anche all’epoca.”</p><p>“Lydia e Malia si stanno già muovendo, noi andiamo a cercarlo.”</p><p>“Casa sua.” Disse Stiles più a sè stesso che a Scott</p><p>“Cosa?”</p><p>“È andato a casa sua, non credo sappia dell’incendio. È spaventato, confuso, è corso dal suo alpha, da sua madre.”</p><p>“Andiamo.”</p><p>Saliti sulla Jeep, non fecero in tempo a partire che dalla radio arrivò la voce del vicesceriffo che conferma il loro intervento in Calvary Street.</p><p>“Andiamo alla centrale.” Disse Stiles facendo inversione a U.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Il vicesceriffo fissò lo schermo del computer e poi il ragazzo ammanettato davanti all’ufficio dello Sceriffo e di nuovo lo schermo dove risultava che dalle impronte prelevate al suddetto ragazzo che egli fosse Derek Hale, 25 anni, mentre quel ragazzo a parte non averne più di sedici, non assomigliava alla foto segnaletica in archivio. </p><p>“Parrish.” la voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare</p><p>“Sì, sceriffo?” disse poi quando si girò verso il suo superiore</p><p>“Chi è il ragazzo?”</p><p>“Secondo le impronte digitali, Derek Hale.”</p><p>Lo sceriffo fissò lo schermo e poi si avvicinò al giovane, piegandosi per arrivare al suo livello da seduto. Derek Hale era il fidanzato di suo figlio ed era abbastanza sicuro che fosse più alto, muscoloso ed imbronciato di quel ragazzo che gli sedeva davanti, anche se gli occhi erano molto simili e lo sguardo preoccupato identico a quello che gli aveva visto addosso quando Stiles era stato vittima di quel mostro giapponese.</p><p>“Papà!”</p><p>Girò la testa e vide suo figlio e Scott McCall entrare di corsa.</p><p>“Nel mio ufficio.” Disse e li precedette dentro.</p><p>Si sedette sulla scrivania e tentò di parlare più volte, quando finalmente ci riuscì disse:</p><p>“Avete viaggiato nel tempo? No, perché se il viaggio nel tempo è possibile, io mi arrendo, ricoverate me ad Eichen House.”</p><p>“No, l’abbiamo trovato sepolto in una tomba piena di strozzalupo, in un tempio azteco in Messico, sotto una chiesa, in una città distrutta da un terremoto”</p><p>“Messico? Non eravate andati in campeggio?”</p><p>“Sì… in Messico. Ok! Ti ho mentito, ma papà Derek era scomparso, avevamo una pista, dovevamo provare, non sai il dolore che ho provato in queste settimane.”</p><p>“Lo so, ti ho sentito, la notte, pensavo facessi ancora incubi sulla possessione, su…” stava per pronunciare il nome di Alison, ma si bloccò, non era il momento di aprire quella ferita.</p><p>“Sceriffo, dobbiamo parlare con Derek.” Disse Scott </p><p>“Vi lascio qualche minuto da soli.” uscì e fece entrare il ragazzo nel suo ufficio.</p><p>“Derek.” Iniziò Scott venendo subito interrotto</p><p>“Chi siete?”</p><p>“Io sono Scott” rispose mostrando gli occhi rossi</p><p>“Sei un alpha.”</p><p>“Sì, lui è Stiles.”</p><p>“Perché sembra sul punto di piangere?”</p><p>“Allergia.” Rispose l’umano in fretta “Cosa ti ricordi?” la tentazione di toccarlo era forte, ma sapeva che per quel ragazzo lui era uno sconosciuto.</p><p>“Ieri sera sono andato a letto e stamattina mi sono svegliato in un posto sconosciuto ed intono a me delle persone, ma erano strane come dei mostri, credo volessero attaccarmi.”</p><p>“Ero io, insieme al dott. Deaton, volevamo sapere come stavi, aiutarti. Hai avuto un incidente e hai perso la memoria”</p><p>“Vi vedevo in modo diverso. Comunque dov’è la mia famiglia?”</p><p>Qui, pensò triste Stiles, mentre Scott lo guardava per poi rigirarsi verso Derek e dirgli:</p><p>“C’è stato un incendio… e sono dovuti andare tutti via dalla città. Appena recuperi la memoria ti portiamo da loro.”</p><p>Derek sembro tranquillizzarsi e accettò di andare con loro. Mentre firmava i documenti dal vicesceriffo, Stiles e Scott si appartarono per parlare.</p><p>“Odio mentirgli Scott, strano che non se ne sia accorto.”</p><p>“Forse era troppo agitato per prestare attenzione. Portalo a casa tua, io raggiungo le ragazze da Peter.” Disse prima di lasciare l’edificio.</p><p>Stiles si avvicinò a Derek e gli chiese se avesse finito ed all’assenso del giovane, lo condusse alla sua Jeep.<br/>
Arrivati davanti a casa notò che vicino all’ingresso c’era un uomo che scendendo dalla macchina riconobbe come il padre di Scott.</p><p>“Signor McCall?”</p><p>“Stiles. Scott non è con te? Non risponde al telefono e stasera dovevamo cenare insieme.”</p><p>“No. Credo sia a studiare con Lydia.” Disse storpiando un po’ la realtà.</p><p>“Io sono Rafael McCall e tu sei?” disse rivolto, ora a Derek, tendendogli la mano.</p><p>“Lui è mio cugino, Miguel, dal Messico” disse subito Stiles prima che l’adolescente potesse rivelare il proprio vero nome.</p><p>L’uomo cominciò a parlare in spagnolo e Stiles iniziò a sudare freddo, ma Derek rispose con un perfetto accento. Non l’aveva mai sentito parlare quella lingua, ma si ripromise di richiedere alla sua versione adulta di farlo, soprattutto in una particolare occasione, appena sarebbero riusciti a farlo tornare normale. Mentre faceva questi pensieri, sentì:</p><p>“Un agente del FBI? Allora forse sa cos’è successo alla famiglia Hale.”</p><p>E prima che potesse impedire l’inevitabile l’adulto aveva cominciato a parlare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles si ritrovò sbattuto contro la porta della propria camera e pensò che doveva essere un kink di Derek anche da ragazzino. Si pentì subito di quel pensiero, il giovane era arrabbiato e triste, non era il momento di distrarsi con la fantasia.</p>
<p>"Ok ok, abbiamo sbagliato, ma non era una vera bugia era più… un'omissione"</p>
<p>Derek lasciò la presa su Stiles, che si girò rimanendo comunque con la schiena alla porta, mentre lui si allontanava di qualche passo.</p>
<p>"Raccontami tutto. Il padre di Scott ha detto che è successo otto anni fa, come è possibile?"</p>
<p>"Sei stato riportato ai tuoi 16 anni, tu nei hai 25. L’incendio fu appiccato da Kate"</p>
<p>"Kate? Kate Argent?" lo interruppe Derek.</p>
<p>"Sì."</p>
<p>"No, io e lei siamo... amici."</p>
<p>"Si diceva così nove anni fa?"</p>
<p>"Cosa?"</p>
<p>"Tu e Kate, andavate a letto insieme. Mi fa impressione solo pensarlo! Fortuna sei migliorato nei gusti crescendo."</p>
<p>"Ho una fidanzata?"</p>
<p>"Non esattamente" disse abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe.</p>
<p>"Continua a raccontare."</p>
<p>"Non esattamente nel senso che non hai una fidanzatA" rispose calcando sulla "A" finale.</p>
<p>"Non intendevo quello, parlavo dell'incendio."</p>
<p>"Oh sì, giusto. Kate ha appiccato l'incendio, siete sopravvissuti solo tu, tua sorella Laura e tuo zio Peter che però è rimasto in coma per sei anni, più o meno. Tua sorella però..."</p>
<p>"Mia sorella cosa?"</p>
<p>"Laura è morta due anni fa." tralasciò il fatto che fosse stato suo zio da pazzo Alpha ad ucciderla. "In realtà anche Cora è viva, ma l’abbiamo scoperto solo pochi mesi fa ed ora vive in Sud America."</p>
<p>Derek abbassò la testa cercando di elaborare tutto ciò che gli era stato detto, poi alzò di scatto la testa come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa.</p>
<p>“Hai il mio odore addosso”</p>
<p>“Mi hai sbattuto contro la porta qualcosa come trenta secondi fa.”</p>
<p>“No, è qualcosa di più profondo.” Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono leggermente “Prima hai detto che non ho esattamente una fidanzata, nel senso che sto con un ragazzo?”</p>
<p>Stiles alzò lo sguardo in quello dell’altro e annuì.</p>
<p>“E sei tu quel ragazzo?”</p>
<p>Nuovo cenno del capo.</p>
<p>“Perché non me lo hai detto subito?”</p>
<p>“Mi sembravi già abbastanza scombussolato, non volevo aggiungere anche il ‘Sai che a 25 anni ti piaceranno anche i maschi’.”</p>
<p>“Mi piacciono anche adesso, nel senso sono stato solo con ragazze, ma non mi sono mai nascosto il fatto che non mi dispiacevano i ragazzi. In più il compagno di un lupo prescinde dal sesso, è la persona a te destinata.” </p>
<p>Stiles continuava a guardarlo, in silenzio. Derek, il suo Derek, quando avevano cominciato a frequentarsi, gli aveva solo detto che lui era il suo primo ragazzo e il minore non aveva voluto sapere altro, anche perché il passato e soprattutto le sue relazioni del passato non erano gli argomenti preferiti del compagno. Il giovane Derek gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla guancia e Stiles dovette frenarsi dallo strofinarsi su di essa.</p>
<p>“Derek…”</p>
<p>Il giovane lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato, ma con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.</p>
<p>“Non voglio che tu faccia qualcosa solo perché io… perché io ti ho detto che noi siamo…”</p>
<p>“Sento il nostro legame, lo so che non mi ricordo di te, perché quando avevo sedici anni tu ne avevi…”</p>
<p>“Nove.”</p>
<p>“Nove.” Una piccola risatina gli uscì dalle labbra. “Avevi nove anni, ma sono sicuro che se avessimo avuto la stessa età ti avrei notato subito perché sei molto bello e poi conoscendoti avrei capito tutto e… forse tante cose non sarebbero successe.”</p>
<p>“Paige non è una tua colpa.”</p>
<p>“Sai di Paige?”</p>
<p>Stiles annuì accarezzando i capelli dell’altro per farlo rilassare, avendo notato tutti i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi nell’udire quel nome.</p>
<p>“Non fu colpa tua e tu ti stai punendo da troppo tempo e non dico solo la tua versione adulta.”</p>
<p>“Posso baciarti?”</p>
<p>Il maggiore non rispose, ma spinse la nuca dell’altro verso le sue labbra. Appena le une si poggiarono sulle altre, Stiles sentì un calore che gli percorse tutta la schiena: da quando Derek era scomparso era stato fisicamente male ed ora, anche se in un corpo diverso, i loro cuori si erano riuniti e lui stava finalmente di nuovo meglio. Senza accorgersene cominciò a muoversi spingendo Derek disteso sul letto, ma appena lo sovrastò, reggendosi sulle ginocchia con i palmi ai lati della sua faccia, si rese conto di quello che stava facendo e si rialzò.</p>
<p>“Stiles…”</p>
<p>“Scusami, mi sono fatto prendere da… l’abitudine. Mi dispiace.”</p>
<p>“Ehi! No! Lo voglio anche io.”</p>
<p>Stiles lo guardava con un misto di desiderio e paura.</p>
<p>“Per favore.” Continuò Derek incastrandosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti.</p>
<p>Stiles abbandonò ogni remora e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo mentre lo faceva ridistendere sotto di lui.</p>
<p>“Voglio essere tuo” gli sussurrò il giovane con ancora le labbra a contatto e Stiles sentì la sua erezioni pulsargli, incastrata nei jeans. </p>
<p>Scese dal letto solo per prendere dal cassetto della scrivania i preservativi e il lubrificante, suo grande alleato in quelle lunghe settimane: pensare alle notti passate con il suo Derek, fingere che la mano che lo accarezzava fosse la sua e le dita che lo penetravano fosse il suo membro gli donava minuti di piacere e azzerava il dolore.  <br/>Tornò sul letto e cominciò a spogliare Derek intervallando i movimenti con baci e carezze, il ragazzo lo aiutò a sfilarsi la maglia, mentre si alzò per potersi togliere jeans e intimo, per poi tornare subito a premere il suo corpo contro la nudità dell’altro.</p>
<p>“Se ti faccio male o se non ti piace quello che stiamo facendo fermami.” E Derek annuì troppo preso da tutto quello che stava succedendo per poter parlare.</p>
<p>Stiles disegnò una scia di baci dal collo all’inguine, baciò il membro già eretto e ne leccò la punta, facendo scorrere un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale del giovane, per poi continuare la sua discesa fino alla stretta apertura. Si sporse a prendere il lubrificante e lo spalmò tra le sue dita, cominciando ad accarezzare l’apertura con il pollice per poi inserire lentamente un dito, alzò lo sguardo per vedere se Derek stava provando dolore, ma la bocca aperta con solo una piccola porzione di labbro incastrato gli fece capire che gli stava piacendo. Dopo pochi minuti aggiunse anche il secondo dito che insieme all’altro raggiunse la prostata facendo mugolare il minore di piacere.</p>
<p>“Stiles… per favore… ti voglio…”</p>
<p>L’erezione di Stiles cominciò a bagnarsi di liquido pre-seminale, scartò velocemente uno dei preservativi e lo srotolò facendo attenzione a non romperlo, si allineò all’entrata e pian piano, centimetro per centimetro, entrò in quell’antro caldo. Si tirò su per ricontrare le labbra di Derek e intrecciare le dita di una delle mani con quella dell’altro; entrato del tutto si staccò dalle labbra per cercare un’ulteriore consenso al muoversi e appena arrivò cominciò a muoversi prima piano, poi ingranando un certo ritmo, assaltando, nel frattempo, il collo di Derek che da parte sua gli aveva allacciato le caviglie in fondo alla schiena. Nel momento in cui sentì l’orgasmo montargli dentro, spostò la mano tra i loro due corpi sudati, accarezzando e poi pompando l’erezione arrossata del minore. Derek si riversò tra i loro stomaci, pochi attimi prima che lo facesse Stiles nel preservativo.</p>
<p>Rimasero fermi, incastrati per minuti infiniti, riperdendo fiato, aspettando che i battiti tornassero regolari. Stiles fu il primo a muoversi per sfilarsi delicatamente per poi alzarsi, buttare il preservativo e prendere una coperta per coprire sé stesso e il compagno che si era quasi addormentato. Prima di stendersi con lui e stringerselo contro, scrisse a Scott dicendo che si sarebbero risentiti l’indomani.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>